A New Resident At Button House
by naomisnews
Summary: Tilly Sutcliffe is the new owner of Button House, once belonging to her cousin, Alison. Not only are secrets kept in the grand manor house, but Tilly has secrets of her own. But what will the new "housemates" make of their new arrival?
1. Chapter One

*ring ring* My phone went off as I was lying in the park, reading Bruce Dickinson's biography. My indulgent into the world of musical legends cut short for a moment.

Ok, that's a little too pretentious!

Even then, I half expected it to be a phone call rejecting my music from another indie label. Maybe another musician leaving my group, saying they're going into the mainstream business of retail or law or whatever.

"Hello, is this Matilda Sutcliffe?" spoke a calm yet old voice.

"Unfortunately." I spoke, same amount of care I had to everything else in this world. "Who is this?"

"Miss Sutcliffe, I think we need to have a discussion…

I opened the door to Mr Goldtree, the solicitor's, office. Finding my mother and sister, I sat in the chair between them, feeling very out of place. It didn't help that everyone else was wearing suits whilst I was still in ripped jeans and band shirt, as per usual. Mr Goldtree took out some papers, including a weird looking family tree.

"I know it seems out of the blue Miss Sutcliffe, but the situation is quite…unusual."

"I understand, sir." I said. I held my hand out and my mother held it.

"It's alright, Tilly." She said as I tried to calm my nerves.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, sir." Cheryl spoke. "She's anxious around new people, especially people in law and what not."

"Haven't been in an office like this for…some time." Mum said. I knew what she meant, though I didn't want to think about it.

"It is a shame that your cousin Alison has disappeared. But Button House needs someone to look after it." Mr Goldtree said. I miss Alison so much – I haven't seen her since her wedding to Mike, though I did hear about how she inherited this Button House.

"But why me? Why not Cheryl, or mum?" I asked.

"It's what is dictated in your cousin's will, and as it has been over a year since her disappearance, her husband thought it best that someone close to her would take care of the house." At this, I looked at my family, a little unsure of what to make of it.

"But how will I afford to renovate it and upkeep it?!"

"I'm sure what your father gave you after he died would help." Mum responded, but I wasn't sure. Although that money is a wealthy sum, and already within my bank account, it didn't feel right to spend any of it. Just didn't feel like it belonged to me.

"And it might be good to be out in the country, sis." Cheryl added. "It might help with your music writing."

"So, Miss Sutcliffe, what do you say?" I paused.

"Al-alright."

Moving out of my dodgy flat in the dodgy side of East London was quickly done, I don't think I've ever moved my stuff faster. Unfortunately, the journey did take a while, especially as I had to make a stop so my sister could do my midday therapy routines (I don't want to mention why I have them just now, but they are important that I do them). Finally, after being sent to almost every corner of Surrey, we finally made it to Button House. Even with all of the vines at the front, and what seemed to be like smashed up walls, I did feel connected in some way to the property. Though I wasn't sure just yet.

As Mum stopped the car at the front, Mike came out, looking a little sheepish.

"Hi there," he said. We said hi back. He helped move my stuff in, and then quickly headed off after giving me the keys to the property, almost as if he wanted to get away from the property as quickly as possible. I looked around at the house; so grand yet so homey, even with the many cracks in the ceiling and walls.

"Take it Mike is not one for DIY?" Mum asked.

"Absolutely not!" my sister and I replied.

"Anyway, I've placed some food in the kitchen for you, and Tesco should hopefully find the property if you need anything further." Mum then grabbed me and practically forced me into a hug, something I was definitely not prepared for! "I can't believe you finally have a house, especially with today's financial climate."

"Sure mum!" I managed to say once I squeezed my head out of her grasp. "Do you mind if I quickly use the loo before we do the whole 'goodbye' business?"

"Of course not." With that, I sped up the stairs and into the bathroom. After using the facilities, I opened the bathroom door to find…Alison?

I was about to yell her name, but Alison put her finger to her lips.

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered. Alison looked quite surprised.

"What am I doing here? How come you can see me?!" she answered back.

"See you?! You've been gone for a year!" I started to speed walk back.

"Tilly, wait!" Alison called after me. I stopped.

"What is it, cousin?"

"No one can know where I am. And you can't tell anyone." She responded. I placed my hands on her shoulders and rubbed them with my thumbs.

"Look, I know Mike is the biggest idiot we know, but hiding from the world, especially from him, is never good at all!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran back downstairs.

"No Tilly, stop!" Alison still followed behind me as I reached the stairs looking down at my family.

"I found Alison!" I exclaimed.

"What?!' They both shouted.

"How?" Cheryl inquired.

"She was standing there as I came out of the bathroom." Alison walked down the stairs, making motions for me to be quiet. "Look!" I pointed at her. "She's just right there!" Strangely, Mum and Cheryl looked at where Alison was standing, and frowned.

"There's nothing there, Tilly." Huh?

"Yes, there is! Look! It's Alison!" Mum smiled.

"Aw Tilly, I understand that you miss your cousin, and you can pretend that she's there with you if you so wish." Pretend?! Why would I pretend something like that?! Cheryl looked at her watch.

"Ah, Mum, I need to go home today." She said.

"Best be off. Love you darling!", and like that, I was left alone in a decaying house with just myself and Alison on the staircase. I turned to her in ferocity.

"Why didn't you tell them that you were here?!" I asked. She just looked awkward.

"Look Tilly, this isn't the best time to talk about that, please!" She followed behind me as I went upstairs.

"Why couldn't they see you either?" I reached the landing, and made my way to one of the doors, but Alison jumped in front of it.

"Tilly, please, it's best if you remain oblivious."

"Alison, you left the house to me, so I will see this house!" I pushed her out of the way and entered the room to find…I wasn't alone!

In the room, there were a few other people. Someone that was wearing a World War II uniform, an uptight Edwardian woman, a smiling Georgian woman, one that looked like a caveman, a kind of cute Victorian man, a sooty peasant woman, a pleasant Scoutmaster who seemed to have an arrow in his neck, and a politician without any trousers. I knew who they were immediately…

"Alison!" I raised my voice at her. "I didn't know you were housing an acting troupe!" Alison looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"An acting troupe! Wow, they must really get into character!" The caveman looked at me with strange intrigue.

"Boo!" he yelled. I just laughed.

"Nice how you've included a caveman in the group – not a lot of people seem to include the Stone Age" I continued. The Georgian woman then came up to me excitingly.

"Hi, I'm Kitty! Can we be best friends?" I took her hand and shook it, which seemed to shock the rest of the troupe.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kitty, and sure." I said, playing along.

"How is this woman able to touch Kitty?" the Edwardian woman said in disbelief.

"Tis witchcraft, it is!" the peasant woman shouted.

"What are they talking about, Alison?" When I looked back at Alison, she looked as though she was ashamed of something. "What is it?" As I turned around, a headless man phased through the wall! This was no acting troupe!

I screamed out of the room and into my own room, panting, shaken out of my wits. Alison came behind me.

"Tilly! Tilly! It's fine!"

"Alison! The house is full of zombies!"

"Zombies! Huh, if we should be so lucky!" spoke a slimy voice, and all the others phased through the walls. The Scoutmaster came up to me smiling.

"Hello." He spoke. "I'm Pat. Welcome to Button House. As you might have guessed, we're ghosts!" Ghosts?! GHOSTS?!

"Alison, why didn't you say about the ghosts in this house?!"

"Oh, didn't Alison say?" The politician began. I could tell Alison wanted him to stop but he continued on with "She's also dead! She's one of us now! Another member of the party, as it were!"


	2. Chapter Two

Alison…DEAD?! How and why?! And now I was stuck in a house full of ghosts! As much as I usually love spooky natured things, this was taking it a step too far! I went to the bathroom, shutting the door with a desire to be alone. Alison phased through, though luckily it was just her, but it did still startle me.

"How are you, Tilly?"

"I dunno, how would you feel if you found out that one of your favourite relatives was dead and now a ghost with a motley crue of other dead people in a house you're now stuck in?!"

"Well, I've got half of that when I first came here with Mike."

"Does Mike know? That you're…"

"Yes. He can see me, but I persuaded him to say I was just missing. Wanted to make sure that the house went in good hands." She smiled at me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"How did it happen?"

"About a year ago, we were still working on the different parts of the house ourselves. Mike drilled a part of the pillar he wasn't meant to, and it was about to fall on him. In that moment, I just…pushed him out of the way."

"You sacrificed yourself to save Mike?" She nodded.

"What I want to know, Tilly, is how you're able to not only see me and the other ghosts, but also actually touch us! Most things phase through us, and people walking through ghosts, no, that's not fun." I smiled at that, but I just couldn't say. I pulled my sleeves to my hands and wrapped myself tighter.

"I…don't want to say just yet, if it's all the same. It's just…hard…at the moment."

"Well, you know I'm always here for you." I hugged my cousin. "Come on, I'll introduce you to your…housemates? I guess what ghosts technically are!"

"Except they don't pay rent!" I joked.

When people say that we live with the ghosts of our past, I don't think they meant it literally. Aside from Kitty and Pat, I was also introduced to Julian Fawcett MP, The Captain, Lady Fanny Button, Robin the Caveman, Lord Humphrey (or at least his body), Mary, and Thomas Thorne. Even though Thomas was a ghost, I felt somehow connected to him in a way I've never felt before.

"I do hope you haven't got any plans for bulldozing or making this building into a hotel, or what not!" The Captain definitely seems like a person I would not want to cross.

"I mean, I will get builders in, but I'm staying here. Gonna just treat this as my home." At that, all the ghosts gave a sigh of relief.

"So, err, how come you can touch us?" Pat asked. Before I could just retreat, Alison spoke for me.

"It's a personal situation, and she will tell us when she's comfortable."

"So how come everyone is just…here? Can't they go and haunt their descendants?" I asked.

"If you would like to observe the technicalities, we are doing so already!" Fanny replied very bluntly.

"I mean, if your family live elsewhere."

"We stuck!" Robin yelled. "Can't go! NO!"

"What the fellow is trying to say is-"the Captain began, but I got it. Said weirdly, but I got it.

"So, what do you do with your spare time?"

"Horsey ducka ducka ducka there." Robin pointed where to put his knight, which I moved accordingly. Julian pondered his next move, stretching out his legs. I averted my eyes, fearful as to what could be lurking underneath. In the background, Pat was leading a group discussion on different topics, which Alison was taking part in, trying to explain to the rest of the ghosts what an iPhone was, and when it first came out back in 2009. Weirdly enough, not only was Mary still staring at me as if I was about to curse her, but Thomas remained in the corner, avoiding looking at me every time I looked his way.

"Matilda!" I looked back at Julian. "Please may you so kindly move my bishop to that spot there?" I looked at where he was pointing.

"You sure about that, mate?" I looked back up at him. "You're gonna basically hand the victory over to Robin!" but Julian held his hand up to shut me up.

"My dear girl, I am a politician. I was voted to sit in the House of Commons and voted on important bills and legislations." He continued to yabber on as I moved his bishop to the spot he wanted, and as expected, Robin took his piece.

"Check." He yelled, interrupting Julian as he looked at the chess board in surprise.

"You can't do that!"

"Of course, he can!" I replied. "You're a politician, if you were alive nowadays, you'd probably have a milkshake thrown over him!" I got up, tipping over Julian's King piece and giving the game to Robin. As they argued, I walked over to The Captain, who was simply observing the rest of the insanity.

"So, young Matilda," he began "how are you finding your time at Button House?"

"It's eventful, and strange at times, but I definitely think I can call this home." I said smiling, though looking in Thomas' direction, he still hid behind a lectern. "Um, Captain?"

"Yes, young cadet?"

"What is up with Thomas? Is he usually shy?" The Captain looked at Thomas, slightly concerned.

"Well, as melancholic as he can usually be, this matter of withdrawal is unusual even for him. He was like this once he first saw you exit that vehicle." My ears pricked up at that.

"Really?"

"Yes. Normally I would expect that with any female he came across, but you came out with two other females and he was only fixated on you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, once Alison came to live in the house, so to speak, he became infatuated with her. But once someone else comes through, he became fixated on them. Yet, once you came through, even with those other women, he only paid attention to you." This intrigued me further. It couldn't be denied that Thomas was extremely handsome. I only hoped that the fact my heart was still beating didn't cause a distance between us.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Matilda," The Captain continued "but if you can touch the ghosts, does that mean we can touch you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"A lady never shrugs!" Fanny yelled from the settee.

"I don't know." I answered, ignoring Fanny. "Want to try?"

"Sure." And with that, The Captain hit me with the hardest slap I had felt in my life thus far. What was more surprising, aside from the fact that these ghosts can touch me, was Thomas suddenly jumping up, looking deeply offended.

"I concur my sir!" he said. "You should never hit a lady like that! Ever!" At that, Thomas comes over to me and helped me back onto my feet.

"Thanks." I said, softly, smiling at him. He smiled back, though I was left feeling very awkward as I didn't know what to do next.

"If you excuse me…" with that, Thomas dashed out of the room.

"I go see him." Robin said, getting up. "Make sure he ok."

"I'll go too." Pat said, following Robin out of the room.

"Oh, isn't it exciting?!" Kitty said, jumping up and down. Fanny suggested all of the girls go into the other room to discuss what just happened, and of course, Kitty took a cute but childish view on it. "To have a great man like Thomas have a desire to court you! It's delightful to think about!"

"I wouldn't say so!" Fanny did not seem pleased with anything. "For all you know, he could push you out of a window!"

Alison leaned over to me "Her husband did that to her." Ah, of course. Bitterness is weird and ugly, but then again, so are people.

"The witch put a spell on him!" Ugh, Mary!

"Firstly, I'm not a witch, so shut up, and secondly, even if I was, how can you perform spells on a ghost? Please answer that!" Mary shut up after that.

"In all intensive purposes, a situation like this has never happened before!" Fanny continued. "What to do between a ghost and a human…"

"But it is so exciting!" Kitty smiled at me, sitting very close as well. "Romance is so hard to come by, and this is truly adorable!" She suddenly got up and went over to the window. "Ooh, a carriage!" We all gathered by the window to see a car pull up in the drive.

"Mike?!"


	3. Chapter Three

I walked down to see Mike exit the car.

"Mike, everything alright?" Mike jumped.

"Matilda! I didn't expect you to still be here."

"What do you mean?" Mike just stood awkwardly.

"Maybe I should come back later…"

"Do you want me to get Alison? She's just upstairs with the others." Mike looked at me, stunned. "Yes, I can see the ghosts." I explained. Mike nodded, understandably.

"Yeah, if you could get her please." I went back inside with Mike following me and opened the door to the room I had just come from.

"Alison? You have a visitor." I moved out of the way and let Mike into the room. Fanny directed Kitty and Mary to leave the room, having myself be the only other person. Alison started to tear up once she saw him.

"Please don't cry, Alison." Mike went up to her, arms stretched to hug, but stopped.

"Do you want me to hug her for you?" I asked. Mike frowned.

"You're not a ghost as well?"

"No, but I can see all of them, and feel them." I went up to my cousin and hugged her, pulling her in tightly as she sobbed on my shoulder. Mike started to tear up as well.

"I just miss you so much." He said.

"Not as much as I do, you twerp!" Alison replied, smiling as she said that. However, as touching as this moment was, the mood was ruined by Robin screaming through the room at the top of his lungs.

"What now?" Alison looked up.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Robin." I responded. Then looked back at him. "How come you can see Alison, but not the other ghosts?" Mike just shrugged his shoulders. I guess, like me, he didn't want to dwell on it.

"Mike! Hello!" Robin waved.

"Robin says hi." Alison whispered. Mike then waved in a different direction to where Robin was standing.

"Alison! Mike! Follow!" Robin starts to walk out of the room, but notices I'm following, so stopped. "Not you! Only two!" I stopped as Alison and Mike left the room. Well, I say that; Mike forgot for a second he couldn't phase through walls so accidentally walked into a shut door. So, whilst the others decided to do their usual craziness. Instead, I decided to explore the gardens and grounds surrounding the house. Viewing the flowers, and the broken plants, I noted what should be planted. As much as I loved the new house, I knew how much work would need to be done. The grounds also gave me some beautiful scenery that inspires me for my future songs.

*thump* of course I tripped over something! Although the something being a head without a body was something I did not expect!

"You don't happen to have seen a body without a head anywhere, have you?" the head asked. I was too freaked to respond and just ran back inside.

I really needed a shower – a day of travelling, finding out my cousin was dead, seeing ghosts; definitely a lot to deal with in just one day! However, heat in the water was missing, so I had to go to the basement to sort out the boiler. Of course, because this house, there was a horde of ghosts there. This time, I was just surprised by the amount over the fact they were ghosts. In fact, they were more surprised to see me. And the fact that I said hello to them.

"So, anyone know anything about this boiler then?" there was a murmur of agreed knowledge. "Do you mind helping?" More murmurs of agreement. I made my way to the boiler and looked at it.

"Turn the pilot light on." said one.

"Turn the dial to three." spoke another.

"Red lever!" a third cried. At each of these commands, I followed as dictated, and somehow didn't blow up the house. Once it was all done, I turned back to see smiling, yet full of sores, faces.

"That's the first time a member of the living actually listened to us!" mentioned one of the ghosts.

"Aside from Alison." The rest of the ghosts agreed.

"She's doing well, by the way." I smiled at the group. "Thanks again!" I went to the stairs.

"Will you come back?" the first ghost asked.

"Of course!" I smiled again. "I'm the new owner!"

After that, I went back to my room, but before I could think about jumping in the bathroom, I noticed a note on my bed. Intrigued, I opened it to find a poem inside. It read:

"_Etched in my hand is thy sweet words,_

_Only you are able to hear,_

_With you, my heart flies as high as the birds,_

_And makes me full of cheer._

_I feel cold without you,_

_Your warmth shines through the air,_

_I promise to always be true, _

_My life, I've proven to bare._

_When you know it is true,_

_You feel it deeply in thy heart,_

_So I say this only to you,_

_For I despair once we are apart._

_When your soul is close to mine,_

_Alive, once again, I feel,_

_Always for you, my heart will pine,_

_Eternal life with you would be ideal"_

Such beauty, I couldn't believe someone wrote that about me! Considering it was using the romantic structure, this was obviously written by Robin!

Joking of course. I knew it to be Thomas. I reread it many times, still stunned by the beautiful words. So transfixed was I, that I didn't notice Fanny, Alison, and Kitty phase through to the bedroom, scaring me out of my wits and falling off my bed!

"A lady falls gracefully, not like a giraffe!" Fanny said disapprovingly. Alison rolled her eyes and helped me up. Kitty looked over at what I was reading.

"Where's Mary?" I asked.

"Bed." Alison replied. "I think today has tired her out. Figure of speech." She quickly added before I could say anything.

"Ooh, you've got a love letter!" Kitty squealed.

"Kitty! We do not look at others' private affairs!" Fanny paused…then looked over Kitty's shoulder. "Though one look can't hurt." I took my letter back and turned to Alison.

"Was this why Robin called you away from me?"

"Would you be mad if I said we thought it was cute?" Alison looked a little tense. I simply smiled.

"I think it's beautiful." Kitty looked perplexed.

"Robin wrote you that letter? He has better penmanship than his speech!"

"No, Thomas wrote it for Tilly, Mike just was actually able to touch the pen and paper." Alison explained.

"I'll tell him thank you next time I see him." I moved the letter to my bedside table. "How should I respond?"

"In my day, when I was married to that PRICK OF A HUSBAND," began Fanny, knowing I'll be in for a massive story time later down the line "it was accustomed for a letter in response."

"Ok." And with that, I took some paper and a pen, and wrote as such:

"_My dear Thomas,_

_Fanny suggested writing you a letter, which I hope you're able to read – could you ask Julian to hold it for you maybe?_

_Anyways, I'm getting off point. I hope you might forgive my misgivings when we first met, for you see…I've never lived in a place with ghosts before. Or maybe I have, and I've never realised it…As it is, meeting you, I felt something in my stone-cold heart. Even though I am one for the darkly inclined (as much as Mary yells "witch" at me), never would I expect my heart to fly towards a kindred spirit like yourself._

_I am awkward with anyone, to be honest, so if you assumed I was shy, that's similar to what I'm like. Functioning with people is difficult for me, but never have I felt more comfortable than I am with you. Every time I'm with you, I feel relaxed, warm, and importantly, myself. I feel the truest to myself when I am with you and that is honestly the best thing a person can do._

_I hope these feelings are reciprocated, dear Thomas Thorpe. I know it is insane to have these feelings for a ghost, but as you wrote; "When you know it is true, you feel it deeply in thy heart"._

_May my heart beat forever for you, even when I am dead._

_Forever intertwined spirits,_

_Matilda xxx_

I left a kiss mark at the bottom, got up, and left the letter on Thomas' lectern. I returned to my room, seeing that I was alone once again. After my shower, I headed to bed. Underneath the covers, I could only speculate the discussion the ghosts must be having about me and what the future of the house will be like under my care. More importantly, what will Thomas' response be to my letter where I poured my heart and soul to him? I could only hope for positive things to come in the morning, come what they may be. Oh Thomas, you poor soul. Why must you be tied to a wretched turd like myself? Even with my self-loathing, I was somehow able to drift to sleep…


	4. Chapter Four

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I jolted upright in my bed at the sound of a woman screaming! Running to the window to see what happened, only to find Fanny flat on the ground. She then gets up and walks away as if nothing happened. I frowned, looking confused Fanny, then noticed the clock. 8am. Definitely better than an alarm clock. After getting my dressing gown on, I went down to the main room, finding Alison there as well.

"Morning Tilly."

"Morning Alison." We smiled at each other. "So, what was that noise from this morning?"

"Oh, with Fanny? Apparently, it's something to do with how she died."

"Oh God!"

"According to her, when she found her husband in bed with the butler– "

"Wow!"

"AND the groundskeeper– "

"You're joking!"

"Her husband pushed her out of the window at 3am in the morning. That's how she became a ghost."

"Hang on, if it was at 3am, how come she re-enacted her death at 8am this morning?"

"Oh, because some of the ghosts managed to push the clock back so they could get some rest without getting woken up."

"I'm still intrigued by the idea that ghosts need sleep." We both laughed.

"Well, we're still getting on with things, still use some energy." Alison shrugged. "Heard anything back from Thomas?"

"Not just yet." I looked down at the floor. "As much as I loved that poem he gave me, I still have that self-doubt about all of this." Alison came up and hugged me.

"I'm sure everything will be ok, Tilly." We smiled at each other again, then suddenly, Mary ran in.

"The witch has placed a curse over the ghosts here!" She immediately ran out again. I looked at my cousin, who in turn looked at me, and we both burst out laughing.

"I'll go see what's happening and try to convince Mary you're not a witch!" and with that, Alison waved at me, and left the room.

I returned to my bedroom and got myself ready for the day. I didn't know what my day would entail, but if yesterday involved discovering ghosts, then this day would only expect more craziness. Especially in a place like Button House. I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything I could have for breakfast. As I got down there, I found Julian doing some stretches by the radio with a view I did NOT want to see! Even with my yell of surprise, he didn't seem to notice me. He was so fixated by what was on the radio, silently egging on whatever sport was on. I rolled my eyes, made my way to the radio, and switched to a music station that was blasting some My Chemical Romance.

"Excuse you, but I was listening to that!" Julian said, exacerbated.

"And now you're listening to this." I snarkily replied, pointing back at the radio. I went over to the cupboard, pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl, and set them on the table. "Why don't you put on some trousers, Tory boy?"

"In case you haven't noticed, small child, but I can't touch anything. I am a ghost."

"If you can't touch anything, how did the radio come on?"

"Now, you see, there was a lot of concentration and practice that went underway for…there's a few complications…circumstances what they are– "

"Yep, you're definitely a politician." I poured my cereal, got a spoon, and went to the fridge for milk. Pouring it into my cereal, I began to tuck in. "You didn't answer my initial question."

"If you won't say why you can see us, I won't tell you."

"Well that's a stupid ultimatum to go for!"

"It's only fair."

"Fair? Didn't even think that word was in a politician's dictionary!" Julian stomped his foot down like a child having a temper tantrum.

"I saw those marks on your wrist!" he said, pointing at them. I quickly covered them with my other hand, my playful attitude dying away in an instant. "Just because I've not got any trousers does not mean I'm the only one with easily-told stories." I didn't feel hungry anymore. I stood up, looking him dead in the eye (figure of speech!).

"Just because I have stories does not mean I want to be so transparent with them. And someone with your calibre should mean you know better than to pry with someone's private affairs, especially when you yourself have your privates out!" With that, I left the kitchen quickly, holding back my tears as much as possible. It wasn't until I reached my bathroom that I truly broke down. Holding my wrist in my other hand, I thought about my father, my family, Alison; remember what your therapist told you, Tilly. Breathe. Just breathe. I closed my eyes, thinking about mum, Cheryl…Thomas…I was still a crying mess when I could feel someone near me.

"My dear lady!" said a comforting, yet surprised voice. "Whatever could be troubling you?" I felt Thomas pull me closer to him. He stroked my head as I let my emotions go. "Please, I am here for you." I pulled back, looking into his eyes. Wiping my tears with his thumb, he repeated "What is troubling you, my sweet?" I looked down at my hand covering my wrist. I lifted it up but kept it close to my chest.

"It's just Julian being an absolute prick, that's all." Thomas suddenly stood up.

"Where is he?! I will dual him to the death for insulting my beautiful lady!" I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Don't. You'll only sink to his level."

"But I must defend thy honour!"

"Thomas, please." He turned back to me and knelt down to me.

"What is it that thy lady wants?"

"Just…hold me." Thomas put his arm around me, and I just leant my head on his shoulder. It was weird how relaxed I immediately felt, but this was a feeling I wanted to last. "Thank you for the poem by the way." I said, softly.

"Thank you for your beautiful letter." He replied, matching my level of softness. We just sat there for a few minutes, in our comforting embrace. No words were needed. "Tell me, my dear," Thomas said, breaking the silence. "What do you with yourself during the day?"

"I'm a writer myself." I replied. "I write a lot of music. Mostly for my band. Well, I say band, most of its members like to leave!"

"A fellow poet!" Thomas looked impressed. "What topics do you write about?"

"Love, betrayal, different things…sometimes even basing it on existing material, like books."

"What are your favourite books, I never asked?"

"Oh, different stories. Sometimes romantic, like Jane Austen novels, or more on the gothic side like Dracula." I then sat up, realising something. "You've not been able to hear some of the stories that were released after your…um…ghostly transformation!" Thomas' eyes widen.

"More books?!"

"Of course! Come with me…" With that, I took Thomas by the hand, and got him to follow me to the library.

""_A cold voice answered: 'Come not between the Nazgûl and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamentation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."_

_A sword rang as it was drawn. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may."_

_"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"_

_Then Merry heard of all sounds in that hour the strangest. It seemed that Dernhelm laughed, and the clear voice was like the ring of steel. "But no living man am I!""_

I looked up at Thomas as I read one of my favourite passages from Lord of the Rings, his eyes full of wonder.

"Éowyn!" he jumped up and yelled in excitement. I smiled, seeing this excitement.

"Just wait and see, Thomas." It was so sweet to see him amped up for what was about to come. We had spent hours just reading through Lord of the Rings, seeing Thomas excited for every detail that happened. Just I was about to continue, however, Alison came through. She looked very shattered.

"Oh, there you both are! We've been looking for you for ages!" I put the book down, leaving a bookmark inside.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Alison didn't look too pleased.

"Someone that I had to deal with when I first moved in. Julian will help you." Grimacing at Thomas, I left him in the library and made my way to the door, where Julian was. Still hurt by what he said this morning, I pulled my sleeve down further on my arm, and remained stern with him.

"Who is it?" I asked him. He was very cold with me as well.

"Barclay Beg-Chetwynde." he replied. "Nasty piece of work."

"Coming from you, that says a lot!" Julian chose to ignore that.

"If you get stuck, bring up the fact he has an illegal account, Fiji." I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see a very creepy elderly man smiling. Before he had the chance to say hello, I shut the door in his face.

"Why did you do that?!" Julian sounded exacerbated.

"I don't know, I panicked!"

"Well open the door and talk to him!"

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"The problem will not sort itself out by you hiding away!"

"Why, isn't that what you did?" Julian was taken aback by that. Fury in my eyes, I opened the door again to see Barclay was still standing there.

"Hello, you must be the new Button House owner. I'm your neighbour, Barclay Beg-Chetwynde." He continued with his creepy smile. I didn't smile back.

"Oh, the dude that lives by the drive." Barclay seemed surprise by my attitude. "What do you want?"

"Well, see, you mentioned that we live BY the drive – you do have to cross our land to use it–"

"Hold up, you saying you want some compensation for MY friends and family having to use a tiny fraction of your land to visit me?!"

"It's only fair–"

"No, here's what's fair then; you would have to pay me every time that you want to walk on my grounds with your dogs, and don't call them bitches, that's derogatory. Considering you have a lot of dogs that need to walk around, that probably would be more than any chance of friends visiting me. Either that, or we could not mention this again, and neither of us would get in each other's way – ok?" Barclay looked stunned at my response and stammered to find something to respond with.

"Excuse you, but the last owners were very receptable to this agreement–"

"Excuse you, but I doubt my cousin would agree to that level of scam for HER property! And I'd recommend you'd show my family some respect, or it won't be this house that knows about your little Fiji account." Barclay turned and practically ran off. I slammed the door and saw Julian still there, stunned.

"Wh-where did that come from?!"

"Let me be real, anger at you." I left Julian at the door and went into the main room. As no one was there, I took out my guitar out of its case, sat by the window, and started strumming. Music always managed to calm me down; it takes my mind away from the mayhem that happens every day. I knew I was going to have to pull out all of the stops with my music so that I could keep this beautiful house.

As I started to jam out these loud chords, trying my hardest to cool off, when I heard some jumping up and down. I turned around and saw Robin, surprisingly, jumping up and down excitingly. When I stopped playing, Robin made grunts of unhappiness at the lack of music.

"Sorry Robin, I didn't expect an audience just yet." I laid my guitar on its stand and sat by the window. Robin made his way next to me and sat down as well.

"Bear eat your arm?" Robin asked. I looked confused, but I knew what he meant.

"Just…tired of everything, annoyed, fed up. People are annoying, mentally just meh, you know?" Robin nodded, looking like he was trying to understand what I just said. "I just hate myself right now." I added.

"Maybe settling in to new environment?" Robin suggested. "Seeing something new?"

"Probably. So much has happened in a small amount of time already, I don't know if I'm able to cope."

"Me been here long time. Me know how busy people can be. Lot of events. But it all important. It all have good results at end. Even when looking terrible, positivity will come." Even with a limited vocabulary, I could tell what Robin meant. What he meant was really good advice.

"Thank you, Robin. I really needed that." I smiled back at him. I picked up my guitar. "You want me to play you something?"

"Yes, yes!" With that, I thought and strummed the chords to the first song I remembered. With that, I started singing the words to 'A Grave Mistake'.

"_Here lies a lifeless bride and groom_

_Till death do us part came far too soon_

_Buildings burn and people die_

_All of the time_

_But I heard that you reap what you sow_

_So around and around we go_

_And when you see my face you'll know_

_You can't save yourself or save your soul_

_When you meet the man whose life you stole_

_With weathered wings and broken bones_

_A flight for the fallen, flies the crow_

_You can't save yourself"_

I stopped strumming to see not only Robin, but the rest of the ghosts as well, taking me by surprise. Even Mary was there, not calling me a witch for once. Suddenly, everyone started clapping – I just continued to sit there awkwardly.

"That be some amazing noises you be making on that lutes!" Mary commented.

"True poetry from your voice!" added Thomas.

"I will admit it's not the finest opera" of course, Fanny, "but it is certainly a talent that you possess, young lady."

"Thanks – if you liked that, you should hear me with my band-" I smacked myself with my hand, having just remembered something.

"Uh-oh, what's up?" Pat asked.

"My band! I said we'd have a band rehearsal as soon as I moved in! I texted them the address and everything!" I put my guitar back in its case and grabbed my phone, looking at the group chat messages.

"Band? As in marching band, or…?" The Captain inquired.

"Rock band." I put my phone down. "And they're coming tomorrow!"


	5. Chapter Five

"My house will NOT be made into some clubhouse for your rambunctious noises that you claim to be called music!" Fanny was marching behind me as I rushed to her room to sort this mess out.

"Fanny, if you want me to keep the house, then this is my way of doing things!"

"Stubbornness does run in the family." I heard Alison quietly tell Fanny. When I say Fanny was marching behind me, she wasn't exactly the only one, as all of the ghosts were following me as well.

"It could be fun! We don't know what they're like, they could be as sweet as Tilly." Bless Kitty's heart for all of her optimism.

"And you know that for sure?" Fanny asked.

"If they're anything like her," Julian said, "they'll be as troublesome and shifty witchy as she is!" Even Mary looked surprised at that comment. I glared at Julian. Not again now.

"Look, I didn't exactly factor the possibility of having ghosts in my house when I moved in, so just see this as bringing my work home with me." I moved out of the way of them all. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to organise actually fixing this humble abode!" I went into the other room, dialling the number my mum gave me to a local builders.

"Hello, is this Terry Lewis Construction? Hi, I've just moved in a new house, and it's sadly fallen into a state of disrepair…yes, do you know where Button House is? You worked there before? Yes, I'm the new owner, Matilda Sutcliffe…ok, so you know the structure? Great…Monday? Amazing, I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. Alright, thank you. Goodbye Terry." As I put the phone down, I turned around to see an exacerbated Alison, making me jump out of my wits.

"Sorry! Forgot how annoying that was when I was alive."

"Is everything alright?"

"Did I just hear that you called Terry? Terry Lewis Construction?!"

"Yeah, Mum recommended them. You dealt with them before?" Alison grimaced.

"They left because of my…ghost sight."

"Freaked them out?"

"You could say that. All I'll mention is that, if you should accidentally interact with us, they might all do a runner. Again." Ah, of course.

"I might do that when my mates come tomorrow." I bit my lip, then an idea came into my mind…

"No, I won't do it!" Mike said over the phone.

"Please! It would really help me look actually sane! And you helped Alison when this happened!" My convincing skills to get Mike to stay with me whilst other living people were in the house wasn't exactly working on him.

"It's still a massive no! I can't stand to be in that house, aside from being with Alison of course." Damn. However, Alison whispered me something that was very juicy to hear…

"If you don't come, I'll tell everyone, dead and alive, that you streaked throughout the whole house, showing all your goods – Alison's words not mine." Pause…

"…fine. I'm on my way." He hung up. I fist bumped the air, accidentally putting my fist through Alison's face. "Ah, sorry Alison!" She shook her head, getting rid of that fuzzy feeling.

"It's fine." She giggled. "Just unusual and not something I'm used to." Suddenly, Thomas phased through the wall.

"Thomas," I smiled seeing him. "everything ok?"

"Please, darling, if you could come with me, for there are things I must show you." He said in a serious tone that unnerved me slightly. I waved goodbye to Alison and went with Thomas.

We walked in the gallery, arm in arm with Thomas, looking at the dusty portraits of those that had been in this house, including Fanny, Humphrey, and many other faces I didn't recognise.

"So, my dear Thomas, why did you call me away?" Thomas turned to look at me, caressing my cheek and looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you ever feel like you are kindred spirits with another?" Oh my God, he felt that too!

"Absolutely." I felt my heart race, blood rushing through my body. "Wh-why do you ask?" Thomas walked to a small chest in the corner.

"Please, my sweet, open this." I walked over to Thomas and opened the chest. Inside were small portraits of a woman who looked a lot like me, taking me a little by surprise. It was as if someone painted me dressed as a Jane Austen character. I looked at Thomas, who was looking at me.

"During my life," Thomas began, picking up the portrait, "there was only one woman that I was infatuated with, my muse. The Lady Abigail Orville. So beautiful, so gentle, very much like yourself. I was ready to devote my heart to her for life, but alas, it was cut short by a rival for her heart. I challenged him to a duel for her hand. My Abigail tried to stop me, but I would not let her honour be wasted." He looked down at his wound on his shirt and covered it with his hands. No words were needed to how that ended. I took Thomas face into my hand and brushed away his tears.

"My darling…"

"I promise, my dear," Thomas continued "that I will always be there to protect you, no matter what." He took my hand and kissed it. Again, this crazy feeling filled my body, shocked at this honesty with me and how much he cared for me, even in a very overdramatic way.

"Come with me." I smiled as I took Thomas by the hand and took him by the window. I put my arms around him, and I placed my forehead on his, feeling his close touch near mine. As I got closer to him…

*beep beep*! "Yo, Tilly, I'm here!" Moment ruined, thanks for that, Mike.

I barely got any sleep that night, tossing and turning, thinking of what my friends would say about the house. So much so, I was already awake by the time the Fanny alarm went off. I somehow rolled myself out of bed and made myself look somewhat presentable. I say that, even though when I went down to the kitchen, Mike jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"What's with the makeup then?" he asked.

"What makeup?" I said sarcastically, though Mike just raised an eyebrow at me. "Just how my friends and I like to look, that's all." Mike didn't look convinced, but I guess he didn't want to press it further. I was so ready to fall onto the table asleep, but if I was to get through the day, I had to just push through, even if it felt like I had to sleepwalk. After breakfast, I just sat by the window and wrote down whatever phrase came into my head, hoping that Mark, my fellow songwriter, would agree to them. Being lost in my mind, I didn't notice Mike come behind me.

"What you writing?"

"Lyric ideas. Any idea what's up with the ghosts?"

"Alison got me to stick a DVD in for them. Season 2 of Friends."

"Well, they're in for a ride, aren't they?" Mike smiled.

"You seem nervous. What's up?"

"I'm always nervous when meeting with the guys. They're great people, but I always fear that my ideas will be mocked as well as rejected."

"Well, if they're your friends, they should be at least be kind with their words." I grimaced at that. The movement of stones in the drive indicated that a car was coming in. I looked out as everyone got out of the car; Mark, who got out of the driver's side; Georgie, the drummer, and a guy next to her that I did not recognise. I was a little stunned to see this but thought it best to get it over and done with.

"Time to do it."

"Better now than never." Mike patted me on the back as I put my book down and went downstairs to open the front door. Grimacing, I faked a smile as I opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I said as I greeted everyone. Georgie practically screamed and hugged me as soon as she saw me. She then started jabbering at me. During all that, Mark raised his eyebrows and came over to hug me.

"Nice place you got here, Tills!" Before he entered the house, I pulled him to a corner.

"Mark, who's the dude next to Georgie?"

"Oh, that's her boyfriend, Jeremy."

"And why is he here?"

"He just jumped into the car before I could really say anything. Surprised he managed to fit in with the whole drum kit!" I giggled, knowing how tight of a squeeze that is.

"Oh," I pointed at Mike who was behind me. "This is my cousin-in-law, Mike." Mike shook hands with Georgie and Mark. "Mike, do you mind helping bring the drum kit in?" Mike just rolled his eyes and went outside with Mark.

"So," I began with Georgie. "Who's this Jeremy dude?" She started smiling like a lottery winner.

"Oh, he's the sweetest! I just had to take him with me to Surrey!" Jeremy waved at me and sauntered towards us.

"What's up?" he winked at me, which weirded me out.

"Right, upstairs then?"

Luckily there were extension cords that Mike found for all of the amps, microphones, and pedals we needed. The most time was taken over Georgie's drum kit and having to set that up, especially with her particular way of everything being in **her** order. Mike and Jeremy sat down on the settee near where the rest of us three had set up our instruments. After a bit of tuning, Jeremy suddenly shouted "Just get on with it!"

I looked at Georgie, who just shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say herself. Mark looks at me with his bass, finishing his tuning.

"Shall we go for 'Smash It' first?"

"Ok." I went up to the mic and started jamming out the chords in the intro of the song. Mark nodded his head to me, giving me the cue to sing the first verse.

"_Taking over the world,_

_One day at a time,_

_Sticking it to the man,_

_One day at a time,_

_We'll make sure you hurled,_

_One day at a time,_

_We'll do whatever we can,_

_One day at a time!"_

Looking down at my guitar, I started playing my mini solo for the bridge, feeling the music as I strummed the strings. However, when I looked up to sing the chorus, the Captain was standing right in front of me, shouting something at me that I couldn't hear. I was surprised by this, so much so, I missed the cue to come in. Everyone stopped playing and I was able to hear what on earth the ghost was saying.

"-and another thing, if you do insist on having to play these large and extremely loud violins, I suggest you do so in a place that is not here, for it only serves to-" the Captain continued on as Mark came up next to me, not happy.

"What happened?! Why did you stop?!" It was becoming a little too much, so I just put my finger up at the Captain to stop him talking and turned to Mark.

"Just had a thought about the lyrics," I said, trying my best not to sound like I'm blagging, "but with the line _'We'll make sure you hurled'_? Just sounds very hocky."

"You know how hard it is to rhyme something with world?"

"Change the line. Maybe replace world with place, and say something about melting your face?" Mark was about to retort, but just wrote it down in his notebook.

"Well, aren't we ever going to talk about your noise business?" Before I could react to the Captain, Jeremy suddenly walked through the ghost, making the Captain look like he was sick.

"You got that feeling all wrong, doll!" Jeremy pushed me out of the way and took the mic. "It's like this!" he then began to shout the lyrics in the worst tone ever.

"By the King's ear, this surely goes against the Geneva Convention!" With that, the Captain ran through a wall and disappeared. I really wished in that moment I was able to do the same. Georgie stood up and went by Jeremy.

"Yes, thank you Jeremy, maybe you can be the guest vocalist on the next album. Now, do you mind getting my inhaler from my suitcase?" My ears pricked up.

"Hold on, suitcase?" Georgie turned to me with an awkward smile.

"Surprise! Sleepover party!"

"Hell no!" I was not happy at the prospect.

"Oh, come on Tils! We've come all the way to Surrey, and it's gonna be a long journey home after! Please!" I rolled my eyes; please not tonight!

"Why not?" Mike, no! Please! "There's many bedrooms." Mike then caught my glare. "Some are under development, I mean, one still has a hole in the floor, so you might have to just stay in one of the rooms." Jeremy then had to come back in that moment, just throwing Georgie's inhaler at her and walked over to me.

"I'm happy sharing a room." Ok, ew, stop leering at me Jeremy!

"Ok, I'll err, take a look at the rooms and see what's best for you guys. And no, I do not share!" I said, staring at Jeremy with a death glare as I went upstairs, praying that my other housemates wouldn't hate me for this!

"Absolutely not! I will not have three strangers sleep in my quarters!" It was hard to garner the attention of the ghosts as they were more invested in the relationship of Ross and Rachel. Of course, the idea of having my friends and Jeremy over appealed to Fanny as much as it did to me.

"Well, they need to be somewhere, and I'm NOT having that creep anywhere near me!" This caught Thomas' attention.

"Creep? Who is creeping on my lady?"

"None of that, please Thomas. Just Georgie's boyfriend making me uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable! Too uncomfortable in fact!" Thomas got up immediately.

"A pox on him and his house for even making my darling Matilda not feel as perfect as she is!" As much as I did like Thomas, the habit of talking to the air as opposed to those in front of him was…strange!

"Thomas?" I tapped his shoulder. "I am right here."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Either way, just send them away!" Fanny flippantly commented.

"I can't, Fanny, they're my friends! They even brought my favourite film with them!"

"Ooh, do we even have a VHS player here?" Pat got up and looked around the room for one.

"Pat, this young lady would have the film on a compact disc, like with these fellows." Julian pointed at the TV.

"Not fellows, is Friends!" Robin chimed in.

"I know that!"

"GUYS!" I caught everyone's attention. "Still have a problem here!"

"I forgot," Alison started to ask, "what is your favourite film?"

"Sense and Sensibility, with Emma Thompson!" Thomas turned his head.

"An Austen?! Oh, darling!" With that, he took me up in his arms, surprising me, but helped cheer me up. Then, an idea cropped into my head…


	6. Chapter Six

"This is a lovely room, Tils!" Georgie said as she put down her case. Jeremy made her carry everything that was his to the room, but luckily Mark helped out.

"Yeah, not bad!" Mark commented. "How did you come by this place anyway?"

"It was my cousin's, before that it was a distant family member's." I looked behind the bedroom door in case that creep was around before I asked the others something. "So, um, why the hell is Jeremy here?!"

"He really wanted to come, ever since I mentioned this place and what happened to you – not everything, don't worry!" Georgie explained, even before I had to jump in.

"What did you mention though?" I asked.

"Just about your musical dreams, how you don't want to use your father's wealth, how you came by this house; just trying to give context to who you are. Why, what's up?" Can I just tell her? Yes.

"Jeremy's a massive creep, George!" I blurted.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same! Like when I was with Tony!" Mark added, mentioning that terror of an ex he had. Georgie looked shocked.

"Jeremy is not like Tony!" she defended. "You will like him, really! It just might take time." Mark put his arm around her.

"Remember how I was like that with him? We just want to protect you." I smiled at them. It was actually nice to have a moment where I could talk to living people, even if I do prefer the character of those who are dead.

"Anyway, just need the loo – lunch, then writing?" Once I got the thumbs up from both of them, I left the room and snuck back into mine, where the rest of the ghosts were.

"So?" Thomas and Alison inquired.

"All ok. Mark's comfortable with sleeping by the window and I get to have this crazy lad with me!" I said, booping Thomas on the nose, which made him smile.

"And me, yes?" Ah. Modern language.

"Thomas, the 'crazy lad' **is** you!"

"Oh." He has a lot to learn, doesn't he?

"And Jeremy?" Alison asked.

"No idea where he is. Didn't exactly want to help bringing in his stuff." Thomas put his arm around me.

"No one will hurt you whilst I'm there for you."

"Thanks Thomas, but you can't exactly punch him in the face!"

"Punch who in the face?" I spun around to see Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Err…Joey! You know, he can be a pain, sometimes!" I blagged. Jeremy stood next to me, causing Alison to move out of the way.

"Why are you watching Friends? That's such a stupid show!" He immediately took the remote and turned off the TV, causing all of the ghosts to make a riot. Alison turned and walked out of the room; I could only assume to find Mike.

"Hey! Put that back on!"

"You've got your friends, why do you need to fill the void with noise?" Trust me Jeremy, I would punch you if I could. You wish you could know there is no silent void in this house!

"I like to fill the house with noise. Distracts me from being the only person living here." In more ways than one!

"Sounds like you need some company." Jeremy started coming closer, and I was walking backwards from him. Thomas still had his arms around me as the other ghosts were shouting at him and trying to do something.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I shouted, holding onto Thomas' arm out of fear. I could see Julian trying to move the remote with all of his concentration as Mary, bravely on her part, walked through Jeremy.

"Mmm, can smell that burning sensation already!" Dammit! At that point, I was suddenly thrown behind Thomas, as if he was protecting me.

"Damn your eyes, you ungrateful heathen!" Although I realise that to Jeremy, it looked like I just jumped back violently.

"Oh, you're feisty!" He started coming closer. Immediately, without a second thought, I just ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Once I knew the coast was clear, which took about 15 minutes, I ran down to the kitchen to find Georgie and Mark, as well as Mary looking intrigued at Georgie's phone.

"Tilly! Where have you been?!" Georgie practically screamed at me. I sat down next to Mark.

"Err…massive poop?" I blagged. Again.

"Ooh, yous gots to saves the poops! That will helps withs the gardens growings." None of them were plural, Mary, but it's so adorable of her, I didn't have the heart to tell her. The others just look concerned. As I went to snack on food with them, we all suddenly heard loud shouting coming from upstairs. We all rushed up to see Mike and Jeremy practically having a shouting match on the staircase.

"You shouldn't swan around like you own the place!"

"I can and will do what I like!" Jeremy retorted back at Mike. Beside them, all the ghosts were listening intently to the argument.

"This is Tilly's house; you can't harass her like that!"

"You weren't there dude; you don't know anything!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, really just wanting this day to end! Even some of the ghosts jumped back in surprise. "Let's just get on with the day and put all this petty drama behind us, please!" I walked up the stairs in a huff and went to my room, pushing everyone out of my way, including the ghosts. Once I got to my room, I found my notebook of ideas, my manuscript paper, and the poem that Thomas had given me. I read his words again, tearing up at how someone could even like a messed-up soul like myself. At that point, Kitty entered, looking concerned. I stuffed the poem into my notebook.

"Matilda, is everything alright? You seem…upset."

"That's an understatement!" I side-smiled at her.

"Is it that cad, Jeremiah? He is such a beast!"

"Jeremy. And yes, yes, he is. If I could throw him into the sun to never exist, I really would!" Kitty laughed at that.

"Imagine someone walking on the sun…of course, they would have to go at night when it's much cooler." Oh Kitty, why are you so adorably naïve?

"Well, we've been to the moon. Or at least, the Americans had." I gathered my things and headed to the door. "Come on then!" I took Kitty's hand and we ran out of my room together, finally having a little bit of fun in the day tormented by a twat.

The band and I decided to have our brainstorming session outside on the front lawn as for once, it was actually sunny in the UK. Not only did Jeremy have to stick his nose where it doesn't need to be by joining us, but a few of the ghosts also sat behind me.

"Come on now!" said Pat to the rest of the ghosts. "Test your poetry skills for Tilly, and really try and give it a go!". Bless his heart. Sitting on the grass, I opened my notebook and looked through the different phrases I had written down. Which one of these stupid collections of words would really impress the others?

"Right guys," Mark began, "I've got the perfect verse here; _If the eyes of the world were truly yours, then all my love I would then pour, I grip to you forever, let me go please never._" Gotta hand it to Mark, he does know his stuff. He is an English grad after all.

"Fab!" I commented.

"All a bit soppy, innit?" Thank you Jeremy, I thought as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh come on!" Georgie smiled. "It's cute. Like mine; _Take me high onto the moon, and make me feel like a loon, Your smile makes me shiver, And it feels like I am in a thriller!_" …err, good job I guess?

"Ok…" Mark having the same sentiments as I did.

"Ooh, that sounds like Thomas' last poem!" Kitty squeaked behind me. It was too funny to not laugh at, as badly as I attempted to hide it. Georgie frowned at me.

"What's so funny, Tils?!"

"Oh, just remembering an old joke I had heard." I smiled innocently.

"Well, if that's so funny, let's hear your stuff!" she angrily retorted. Crap, my turn. I flipped to look at something that I had written.

"Err…how about _Fire bright, flicker and fade, burning like my heart will wane, To never feel you will be a curse to me, but your beauty is great for me alone to see._" I looked up at the rest of the band, expecting the worst. Whilst I could hear claps behind me from the ghosts, the rest who were in the actual band looked at me confused and concerned.

"That was…" Mark looked like he was trying to think of something positive to say.

"Dark!" Georgie yelped. 'What the hell would give you a mind like that?!"

"It's very pretentious as it is anyway." chimed in Jeremy. Thanks for that. I felt like closing into my shell once again; they weren't exactly pop lyrics, but they spoke from the heart at least.

"Yeah, it's ok, but not exactly something to work with." Flustered, I flicked through my notebook to find something else. As I kept turning the pages, something flew out of my notebook, which Georgie picked up, and started to read.

"_Etched in my hand is thy sweet words, Only you are able to hear, With you, my heart flies as high as the birds, And makes me full of cheer." _Georgie read aloud. "Tilly, this is incredible! When did you write this?!" I tried to make a grab for it, but Jeremy snatched it away for himself to read.

"Give that back, it's personal!" I yelled, but Jeremy took no notice.

"How personal can it be?"

"Because I didn't write it. Someone else wrote it for me!" I blurted. Thomas etched forward behind me.

"What's happening?!" I couldn't respond to him, but I looked nervous at the faces staring back at me.

"From who?!" Jeremy demanded.

"**Whom!**" Thomas corrected.

"Is it a secret admirer?" Georgie asked, all smiles.

"Yes!" My words ran out before my mouth could stop them. "Well, sort of. I know who it is; someone very near and dear to my heart." As I said that, I placed my hand on top of Thomas', knowing that the living would just see me place it on the grass.

"Well, these could really work with your music Tilly," said Mark, taking the poem and looking through it. "Do you think he would mind if we used it?"

"Err…" I looked back at Thomas.

"Well?" he said.

"Tilly, what are you looking at?" Jeremy barked.

"I will have to ask him." There was no way I would use Thomas' words without his permission. Though I wish those words would just stay personal to me! Damn my ease to anxiety!

Pretending I was going to make a phone call, I ran back inside and hid upstairs. I curled up into a ball on the sofa, my nerves welling up in my stomach. I felt sick. As much as I'm desperate to make it as a musician, I can't use Thomas like that. Imagine if they liked all of his work? I would be using his brain for my gain, and it wouldn't be right. As I continuously contemplated that, I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up; thankfully, it wasn't any member of the living.

"My dear, what troubles you?" Thomas asked as he touched my shoulder. Although he was dead, it felt so comforting to feel. I got up and looked into his concerned eyes. I took him by the hands and held them tight.

"I don't want to use you for my own personal gain."

"What?"

"That poem you gave to me is personal. I do want it to remain personal, but for once, the rest of them liked that idea, something that sort of came from me. They've never liked my ideas before, and you saw them just now when I suggested my original verse." I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Those words you spoke, your original verse, was it based on myself?" Looking up at him, I looked deeply in his eyes.

"Indeed it was. I can see you, and you are truly beautiful to me." I stuttered through that, but Thomas simply smiled. He caressed my cheek gently.

"You are smart, my darling Matilda. You will know what is right. You will still be dear to me no matter what you decide" With that, he kissed me on the forehead, and left. Once I was alone again, I thought about all that had happened, both before I came to this house, and after. At that moment, I knew what I had to do.


	7. Chapter Seven

"NO?! What do you mean no?!" Georgie practically screamed.

"I mean no! I refuse to use him like that." As one writer wrote, it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more so to stand up to your friends, and I wouldn't let them walk over myself or anyone else. Georgie, surprisingly, was angrier over this than Mark was, as I expected the other way around.

"But it's a great set of lyrics, we **have** to use them! Think of the success it could bring!"

"It's personal, Georgie, and I refuse to have someone else's thoughts and feelings put to music instead of my own. It would be wrong." Jeremy just rolled his eyes in the corner, obviously very welcomed.

"Everyone uses everyone in the industry!" Georgie was pretty much exploding at this point. Mark, thankfully, stepped in at this moment.

"Look, it's getting late, we've done a lot of work today, we might as well get some sleep."

"Fine." Georgie bluntly said, taking Jeremy's hand and leading him out of the room. I looked at Mark.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I understand your feelings about this. And you're right, I wouldn't want to use someone else's words. It would be like me using Georgie's fluffy lyrics for a hardcore song!" I laughed at that. Mark is a great friend, and a brilliant creative to work with. Sometimes I wish it was just us two working together. He left the room to go to bed, so I sat at the sofa and stuck on 'Sense & Sensibility' to watch by myself.

That film, as corny and dated as it can be, always brought a sense of calmness in what seems like a heavy life. Something as simple as Marianne and Elinor worrying about love helps me forget everything idiotic from the day. I bundled myself in all of the available blankets in the room and made myself a cosy fort as Marianne got caught in the rain on her walk.

"May I join your company?" I looked up to see a smiling Thomas above me.

"Nothing stopping you." I smiled and indicated for him to sit beside me. He did so and I covered him with the many blankets. Or tried to at least.

"Aren't you cold?" Thomas looked at me.

"I'm always cold. My heart has been cold ever since that bullet struck my abdomen!" He wondered off into his poetic display again. I held his raised hand and brought it down to my level, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I'm right here, Thomas." He looked back at me and noticed his hand in mine. We smiled at each other. We then looked back at the screen as Marianne was rescued by Wiloughby, resting my head on Thomas' shoulder. As much as Wiloughby was a terrible cow of a man, his early relationship with Marianne was very adorable. Thomas suddenly let go of my hand and, to my surprise, stretched over to my shoulder, taking me in. I immediately felt calm in his embrace, not caring about all that happened during the day, just…complete relaxation.

As the film drew to its conclusion, and the happy ending occurred to close the story, I looked up at Thomas, who was still enthralled with all that happened.

"Ingenious!" Thomas simply said, looking at the screen as the cast list rolled up. "The way they were able to transform Ms Austen's story into this beautiful dramatization…I can see why you claim it to be your favourite." I smiled at him as I put my blankets on my bed.

"Thomas?" he turned to face me.

"Darling?"

"You've spoken before about your dislike for Lord Byron?"

"What about that pretentious oaf?" I smiled at his befuddled expression. I picked up my phone and linked it to the TV. Loading up YouTube, I found the clip I wanted Thomas to see. It was from a sketch comedy show I enjoyed as a kid. This particular sketch showed Lord Byron in a parody of Twilight, but showed him in a realistic light, poking fun at his pretentious nature and making him not as romantic as popular culture would have otherwise believed. Throughout the video, Thomas' smile grew until he was beaming by the time the clip was done. He turned back to me.

"So that's what your time think of that wazzock?!" I nodded.

"It's a history comedy show, I can't remember the name of it, but they put the real in reality, so to speak." I sat on my bed as we continued to look at each other.

"Tell me Thomas, what are the limits to what a ghost can and cannot touch?" Thomas came to my bed but stopped. "It's ok, I said you could be beside me tonight." With that, Thomas climbed on top of the bed and lied on top of the duvet.

"It really depends." He began. "Sometimes it fazes through us, other times we can simply lie on top, like so. Julian though, he has this amazing power; if he concentrates extra hard, he can slightly move items with his finger." Totally impressive, sure.

"But weirdly, I can touch you and you can touch me."

"Supposedly."

"Then," I started as I climbed into bed myself, "it wouldn't seem out of place for me to do something like…" and at that, Thomas leaned over and started kissing me. It was as if he was inspired by Austen's world of romance to do so, but I couldn't deny that it was something I desperately desired myself. To be held in his embrace, feel him next to me, it was truly magical, something that I never expected to happen, but it made the day that much better.

I continued to sleep through the rest of the night, kept within the embrace of Thomas. Suddenly, sometime during the night, I felt something else beside me that woke me up, and it wasn't from Thomas as it was right behind me! I jolted up out of shock to find…Jeremy!

"What the hell?!" I screamed, scrambling out of bed. I unfortunately also woke Thomas because of that, who was equally shocked at the addition of a third member in the bed. I ran against the wall, continuously staring at Jeremy, scared out of my wits.

"What?" he just stood there so calm. "I would think my woman would want a man's company?"

"She probably would, except she's in the other room!" Obviously meaning Georgie, but he was slowly coming towards me! "Please, stay away from me!" I fell over some of the bedsheets that had fallen off the bed and tried to crawl away, but my palms kept slipping on the wooden floors. No matter how much I tried to scrape away, I just seemed to stay in the same spot. Jeremy kept coming forward, but luckily, Thomas lifted me up onto my feet. I assumed that it was too dark for Jeremy to notice what happened. Thomas took my hand and tried to lead me out of the room, but unfortunately, I banged into the wall as Thomas fazed through it. Jeremy got up very close to me, breathing heavily. I was shaking, scared out of my wits.

"I know how you feel about me." He whispered creepily. "You want me. I feel your desire." He started feeling up my leg, but I was too petrified at what was happening to do anything. Suddenly, as he started getting closer to my face, the door suddenly opened and Mike ran in, followed by Alison and Thomas. Mike grabbed Jeremy and tossed him across the bed. Alison put her arm around my shoulder and ran out of the room with me. The both of us and Thomas ran into a room where all of the other ghosts were.

≈X≈

"That abomination of a man!" Fanny paced around the room as Thomas and Alison comforted me. None of the ghosts were happy to hear about what happened, not even Julian. Surprisingly, he was more horrified at what he heard.

"Even I would at least consider the consent of the other party. Or in more of my specific cases, parties."

"May he be eaten bys the devils and vomits up bys the devils once agains!"

"I agree Mary, indeed him be eaten bys the devils-BY the DEVIL!" Thomas said, correcting himself after what Mary said. I smiled a little, but I was still feeling the shock after what Jeremy did. It's not something anyone should go through at any point in their lives, no matter who they are.

"This gentleman has stepped over a line and as such, has declared war on this household!" The Captain, always tactical, looked out of the window, away in his thoughts. Outside, Mike and Jeremy were pretty much at each other's' throats; I'm surprised they hadn't woken the whole house yet!

"It's barbaric what that man did!" Kitty exclaimed. "What would your friend Georgina say?"

"She won't believe me." I managed to say. "She's so head over heels with him, she'll believe any drivel he says."

"Well, we have to do something!" Even Pat seemed angry, which is scary to see! Robin started grunting excitedly.

"Big meanie! Big bear! Fight meanie! Bear destroy him! Rawr! Good bear!" Robin starts laughing at his suggestion.

"As amicable as it is, Robin," Pat said, "where exactly can we find a bear?" Robin opened his mouth to say his answer, but nothing came out.

I looked over at Alison, who still seemed in a state of shock and anger. She then stood up, causing everyone to stare at her.

"We have to drive him out!" she said. "I will not allow him to do this to my cousin!" Fanny stands beside her.

"Here here!" she added. "I will not have this frankly abhorrent man living in my house any longer!"

"OUR house!" Pat corrected.

"Though he does want to become so!" said a voice out of nowhere. I jumped out of my skin once I heard that. Robin turned and picked up the head of Humphrey, who must have been there for some time!

"Repeat, tiny head!" he demanded.

"As I said, that Jeremy man wants to properly own this house." Humphrey continued. "I heard him speaking on that rectangle voice box Alison introduced to us, he seemed to be in deep conversation with someone."

"How so? Did you hear what they were saying?" I asked.

"Well, all I could really hear was how he would get the house for his mum" Humphrey looked around. "That was meant to be quotation marks there."

"Get on with it!" Julian pestered.

"Apparently the mum had been here before! Sounds like Jeremy is trying to get the house through Tilly and convert it into a hotel through his mother's company." Alison stood up.

"Fiona!"

"Who's Fiona?" I asked.

"When Mike and I wanted to turn this place into our own hotel, Fiona came by to try and buy the place for a cheap price. The plague pit seemed to scare her away, but if her and Jeremy had the legal rights to the house through family, I suppose they could change however they pleased."

"So, Fiona and Jeremy want to own the house without it costing them anything through me?" I felt disgusted that someone would use me like that.

"Tilly?" Alison looked at me. "With your permission, would you want us to help get Jeremy out of the house by scaring him?" I thought about it, then suddenly opened my mouth to reply to her question.

"Only if I get to help!"


	8. Chapter Eight

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, even with the ghosts on guard. I felt very nervous even with that level of protection. The shock of what happened to me was still prevalent and hard to forget about, but even, the support from everyone was amazing to see. Not only that, but to plan the ultimate scare for him. He deserved that kind of thing for even thinking he could get anywhere with me.

Apparently, Jeremy and Mike's fight turned physical, with Mike getting a black eye. In the morning, they both avoided each other as much as possible. Which helped as I stuck by Mike as much as possible. Mark and Georgie didn't have a clue what happened last night, and there was no way I would tell them. Georgie certainly wouldn't believe me, and I wouldn't want Mark to worry about me when his mind is concerned with music. In any case, they would not believe me when it comes to the ghosts in the house. I decided to distract the both of them with Jeremy whilst I went to plan with the ghosts and Mike. Everyone was sat on the sofas in one of the main living quarters, with The Captain standing in front of everyone.

"Right," he began, "as we've all gathered here, we can begin with our plan of action to drive out the ruffian known as Jeremy." The other ghosts murmured in agreement. I could see Alison whispering to Mike, obviously filling him in to what was being said. "It's important that we get our best men – and women of course – onto this front line!"

"Best be better than last times!" Mary chimed in.

"Of course it will!" snapped the Captain. "Now that we have the assistance of the living, and an actual mutual enemy, this operation can go smoothly!"

"I assumed that's based from your attempts against Alison and Mike from when they moved in?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Alison glared at the Captain when he said that, but he didn't notice. "Combined forces will make this work effectively and drive the villain out."

After about an hour discussing through everything, I just decided to calm my mind before the storm began, so to speak. I found an empty room at the top of the house and sat down beside the window, guitar in hand. I remembered a song some friends of mine created and started strumming. Then, I sang.

"_What the silence didn't say_

_Is whether I would be ok_

_Rotting from the inside out_

_Consumed by my own doubt._

_Hide the pain and sever ties, _

_Don't let them hear my cries_

_Tear myself apart,_

_Watch the pieces fall,_

_Why's this skin no longer my home?_

_Break through the glass, my reflection is gone,_

_I never knew who it was anyway."_

I stopped once I heard footsteps. I expected it to be one of the ghosts or Mike, but to my surprise, it was actually Mark. He looked solemn.

"Singing Paolina's work?" he asked. I nodded.

"What's the matter?" I returned. "You look pale." He sat beside me on the window.

"It's just…I've been having a lot of thoughts with taking this band further and you're a great friend, Tilly, and I want to help in your musical career as much as you help mine, but…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing against anyone, but maybe we should just be a duo?" Cue pregnant pause!

"You wanna kick Georgie out of the group?!"

"I'm debating it." He sighed. "Just something about her attitude in all of this, seems more about wanting to just see the house with Jeremy as opposed to working on music."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" I pondered for a moment, then got up. Putting my guitar back in my room, I found Georgie in the dining room, looking at the walls.

"What are you up to?" I asked. She jumped right out of her skin.

"Oh, Tilly! Didn't expect to see you!"

"Why? This is my house…"

"Oh…yeah…sure…" She immediately went quiet. I moved to sit beside her, but she wouldn't look at me.

"So, um, Georgie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like Jeremy?"

"Of course. He and I just really bonded. I met his family as well, they're all super nice, especially his mum!"

"His mum? What does she do?"

"She works at a hotel chain, scoping out new locations for the company. She's fantastic at what she does, it's insane!"

"Insane, huh?"

"Totally! She's seriously who I aspire to be!" Hmm…

"So not with the band?" she smiles at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I really like being with you guys and playing drums and all that, but Jeremy thinks–"

"Jeremy thinks?!" I stood up. "Why should you care about what Jeremy thinks about what you wanna do?!" Georgie stood up as well.

"Jeremy is my boyfriend!"

"Well I'm sorry, I don't exactly see him being loving and caring towards you!"

"He loves me! He knows what's best for me!"

"Then why did he try to feel me up last night if he loves you?!" I spat that out without thinking. I clasped my hands over my mouth once I realised what I said, but Georgie just looked at me.

"Why would you make that up, Tilly? Don't you want me to be happy?" Shocked, I just stumbled out of there and ran back to my room. Finding the other ghosts in there, I simply said.

"…it's game time."

~X~

"Dammit, why isn't the toaster working?!" It was easy to hear Jeremy's frustrated shouting no matter where you were in the house. Though I was almost deafened by that because I was just outside of the kitchen door. I peeped in and saw Jeremy angrily yelling at an old toaster. Right, time to act now. I entered, knocking on the door to catch his attention.

"Hey." I said. Every muscle in my body was wanting me to run away, but I stayed, knowing this would work.

"Hello yourself." He smouldered at me. I could've puked.

"Listen, I really need your help with something. I don't think I can tune my guitar right. Can you help?" I managed to muster out in the most sickly-sweet way I could. He smiled at me creepily

"Knew you'd come around! Let me just make breakfast, then I'll come and see ya." He winks at me as I turned and left the kitchen, my smile fading as soon as I was out of that room. Once I got back to my room, I started shaking. Having that kind of interaction with him so soon after last night sent chills in my stomach. But it had to be done. I sat on my bed, trying to calm myself down and prepare myself for what's to come. Thomas then phased through the wall.

"All going according to plan?" he asked.

"So far. Saw him frustrated with the toaster." Thomas sat down beside me. "Is Mike distracting Mark and Georgie?"

"As Alison put, it's one way to look at that!" I got closer to Thomas, who put his arm on my shoulder.

"You will be fine. I promise." As much as he tried, it was hard to believe those words. But at least I would be beside Thomas. "Come here." We got closer at started kissing. This, along with Thomas' embrace, helped make things better. We continued to kiss as we lied down on the bed, still close to each other. It's weird when the closest person to you is technically dead, but in the most ironic sense, there is truly no one else like him in the world and I do feel alive with him. As we continued to stay together, I heard the footsteps. As much as I wanted to not care, this was part of the plan as it stood. Thomas ruffled with my hair as I heard Jeremy enter. I didn't care, not just because it was Jeremy, but because it was actually part of the plan of action.

"What are you doing, Matilda?" I opened my eyes to look at Jeremy. I looked at him innocently as Thomas kissed my neck.

"I'm spending some quality time with Thomas here." I replied, giggling. Jeremy continued to look at me as Thomas started whispering in my ear.

"The wazzock thinks he can take your house and your heart!" I started giggling.

"That's one way to describe him, dear." I replied. Jeremy frowned.

"What?!" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, just Thomas calling you a wazzock. It's his favourite word to use for people like you." I simply explained.

"Who the hell is Thomas?!"

"Oh, of course, you can't see him!" I answered, earnestly. "He's a ghost." At that moment, as soon as I saw that look of disbelief from Jeremy, Robin phased through and started messing with the light. The flickering lightbulb made Jeremy uneasy, I could tell, and at that exact point, Jemima, a little girl that died in the plague, started singing "Ring Around The Roses".

"What the hell is that?!" He looked already freaked out. I just smiled at him. The scream from Fanny was then audible in the room as she fell out of the window. Mary then passed through Jeremy, hitting him in the face with the noxious gas. Elevating the singing and the light flickering, Julian then started pressing the TV remote, messing with the channels and volume. Mike then entered with Alison, unbothered by all of the mess that was happening. But enough about Jeremy I suppose!

"Hey Tilly, have you seen Alison's old notebook? She said it was in here last time she checked." Mike asked.

"Not sure, does she remember where she put it before her death?" Jeremy's eyes bulged.

"I'll ask her." He popped out, whilst Jeremy looked on, flustered.

"What the hell is happening?!" Jemima sang louder, Robin made the lights flicker further; time for the finale! I stood up, walking towards Jeremy. Then, Thomas and The Captain came beside me and lifted me up to carry me, making it look like I was levitating. Staring him down as everything flowed around, I shouted at him "Get out you thief!" And at that, he bolted out of the room.

~X~

"We have to leave! Now! We need to go!" I came downstairs to hear Jeremy's cries. Entering the room, I simply smiled at Georgie and Mark as Jeremy was freaking out.

"What's the matter?" I asked, innocently. Jeremy jumped and hid behind Georgie.

"We should be asking you the same question!" she was equally as frustrated as Jeremy was terrified.

"What? I don't understand what's up with him." I replied in a sickly-sweet way. Georgie simply looks at me, as if I'm insane.

"You did something that shook him up! Talking about ghosts and all that!"

"Really?! A lot of strange things are meant to have happened in this house over the years…"

"Shut up, Tilly!" Georgie shouted, caring more about Jeremy than her friends that have known her for longer. "I hope you have an apology ready!"

That was my last straw. Giving a glance at Mark, I looked Georgie dead in the eye.

"Ok, Georgie," I began, starting soft. "I'm sorry. Sorry that I let you walk all over me throughout the last years that you knew me. Sorry that I allowed you to use me because of who I knew and the connections I had. Sorry that I trusted you and thought of you as my friend when you never saw me as an equal. Sorry that you let one boy change your life over the friends you have known for years. Sorry that your mind can be so warped by someone else that you believe them over what your friends honestly tell you. To top it off, you want to know what I'm really sorry about? I'm so sorry that I even allowed you to be my friend. You're a horrible person and I would like to kindly request that you get out of my house."

Georgie, white in the face, rushed out of the house, Jeremy in tow. Mark looked back at me.

"Well, that's one way to kick her out!" he joked. I bit my lip.

"Mark, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's all ok." He smiled at me. "I just wanna make sure that you're ok." Sighing, I looked at him.

"Jeremy was just the worst, he really made me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I noticed. What I don't get is why he got so freaked out! I would think his special breed would try to hide any fear!" As close as I really wanted to tell him, I couldn't. He may be a good friend, but he would still think of me as insane if I said I could see ghosts.

"I really don't know." Was all I could reply with. At that moment, we heard a honk from Mark's car.

"That would be the annoyance's ready to go. I'll pick up the rest of the things another time."

"Sure, ok." And with that, he left, and I was once again the only living person in the house. I sighed; as much as I hated the time they were here, it did feel a little better that I could converse with other members of the living.

Oh well. Back to the manuscript. Back to worrying about what to come tomorrow; the builders!


	9. Chapter Nine

Back in my pjs, wrapping myself in all of my blankets once again, I sat in front of the tv, once again alone, and watched a collection of Vine compilations on YouTube. There was a sense of regret that I had deep inside of me because of driving out people I had known for years, over those that I had met recently. Even then, there was another side to me that is thrilled to be rid of such a toxic friend. No one deserves to have someone like them in their life.

As I continued onto watching Brandon Calvillo's Vines mocking teen girls, I felt someone sit beside me. Thankfully, it was Alison.

"So, how are you feeling, Tilly?"

"Ok I guess…" I sighed. "It's just…weird. You know? Someone that you've known for so long, got accustomed to their toxic nature, and be able to excuse their attitude. But even though it should have happened a long time ago…I still feel bad about it all."

"He abused you, Tilly. You've got nothing to feel sorry about. Georgie was no better."

"But she was one of my closest friends…I shouldn't have said those things just because of who she was dating."

"Then again, she didn't support you when you told her the truth, did she?"

"No…I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am!" Alison smiled. "I'm your cousin!" She gave me a hug and then got up herself. "Oh, just before I go, Thomas wanted to see you. He's in the attic." I turned off the TV and went up. I didn't have a reason to be concerned, but I felt that anyway, as if he had done something or I had something. There was a pain in my chest that caused me to feel a huge amount of anxiety, but as soon as I saw his face, they just went away immediately. He smiled. That beautiful smile.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that you were very brave to do what you did." He smiled at me. "I know it's not easy for you, but as you would say, you showed them who's boss." I giggled, still finding it strange whenever any of the older ghosts said more "modern" sayings.

"Thanks. It does mean a lot." I said, smiling softly. He walked over to me and took me by the hand.

"Now, there is a reason why I called you up…"

"Yes…"

"Pat wondered if you could take a session on modern language so the rest of us would stay up to date. Alison is only able to take us so far." Of course…

~X~

"So a lot of the language nowadays is based around online jokes, also known as memes." I began talking to a certain amount of the ghosts. I say certain amount as Robin and Julian were by the chess board, saying their moves, and Humphrey tried to grab his head but accidentally kicked it around the world. Pat, The Captain, Mary, Fanny, Kitty, and Thomas all looked at me with fascination as Alison stood beside me, smiling.

"So, those short moving photos you watched," The Captain began to ask, "they're examples of those "memes"?".

"Exactly." I said.

"They're those "rare" jokes the kids like to "whip" to!" Pat then attempted to do the whip. I just put my face in my hands, already embarrassed. I looked at Alison.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" I told her.

"Now you realise!" She simply giggled and walked over to watch Julian and Robin's chess game. I turned back to the rest of the ghosts who still looked eager to learn. Just as I was ready to internally scream, I heard the gravel outside.

"Ooh, is that a carriage?!" Kitty yelped, jumping up and running over to the window. I looked out at it as well, just to see who it was. I didn't recognise the car at all and would have not cared for it at all if it didn't slam bonnet first into the fountain at the front of the drive, knocking some of the stone over. In a fury, I stormed out of the house, flinging the front door open, and ready to eat out whoever this person was. Suddenly, an older woman who I didn't recognise stumbled out of the car.

"Oh…" she seemed to say. "I think I parked now!"

"What in the actual hell?!" I screamed. "This is my property! Who the hell are you?!" The woman seemed startled by my outburst and confused.

"You mean this isn't my house? Oh, where am I?" She genuinely seemed lost.

"You're in my place! Button House?! It's signposted as you come in!" Suddenly, a man I did not want to see popped his annoying head round and sped down to the woman.

"You're not hurt, are you?!" Barclay yelped. This made me even more annoyed.

"Barclay! What the hell are you doing?!"

"It seems my wife has had a little driving mistake." He calmly explained.

"Yeah…I'm calling the police!" I turned in a huff. Barclay was shouting something at me, but I refused to hear. Anything that happened with that man was bound to incite trouble. I stormed back inside, shutting the door, and phoned the police. Not only would I have to report this incident, but fixing the fountain would also cost more, which is not what anyone needs right now.

"Hello, police? Yes, a woman just came into my drive and crashed into my fountain on the front drive. Yes, she's still there, and so is her husband. They destroyed the fountain with the car." I could see Barclay and his wife trying to get me outside to discuss this further, but I wasn't having it. Once I gave my details and address, I waited for them to arrive, hiding away in my room whilst this business went over. It wasn't what I needed at this time and once the police arrived, it was all sorted quickly. I was just thinking about how much extra it would cost to also fix the fountain now, and on top of everything, the builders were coming the next day and I really needed to be in the right mindset for people walking around the house for the next few days. Well, more alive people. I decided to try and take a well needed nap as there has been so much drama recently. I just needed a little bit of peace…

~X~

I screamed awake as a pigeon seemed to fly at me! I felt like I was in Hitchcock's _The Birds_, trapped in my bed by a random bird! Someone burst in after my scream and seemed to wrestle the bird away.

"Tilly! Open the window!" I heard the person say. I was too freaked out to recognise who it was, but I followed suit and opened the window as the pigeon flew out and I immediately closed it after. I turned to see, to my surprise, it was Julian! I stepped back in surprise as I didn't expect him to even know what kindness is!

"Err…thanks…" I said. He seemed equally as awkward.

"No problem. I was just passing by and wondered why someone would scream at this time, especially as Fanny is down with Robin discussing chess."

"Oh…" was all I could say. I could see he was making a better effort than I would usually expect from him, but I still felt uneasy.

"You said everyone was downstairs?"

"Yes, I did"

"Cool…thanks…" and with that, I practically speed-walked down to where the rest of the ghosts were. Sure enough, Fanny and Robin were discussing chess. Or, as was the case, a nonsensical argument about something or other. I could understand why the rest of the ghosts had stopped what they were doing and watched the events unfold. Except for one…

"Where's Alison?" I asked.

"She with her husband." Mary smiled. "He got somethings for yous when you hads that short sleeps!"

"Mary, it's just singular, it's **had**; when you HAD that short sleeps. SLEEP!" Thomas helped…slightly. I went over and picked up the paper that was on the table.

"It was from those dashing officers!" Kitty gushed. "The way they came and rescued from those ghastly neighbours of yours! My, how exciting!"

"What does it say?" Pat inquired.

"I'll need to come down to the police station to give my statement as to what happened. Nothing else." I shoved the note in my pocket and sat down.

"Well, that'll be nice, won't it?"

"I guess. I'm not exactly comfortable whenever I go into offices. It…it's just not easy for me." I felt Thomas place his hand on my shoulder.

"Whatever they do, it is with your best interest at heart."

"Thanks…" we smiled at each other, then turned back to see Fanny and Robin.

"I throw this if could!" Robin shouted, gesturing the chess board.

"You would do such a thing to a lady?!" Fanny gasped.

"I see no lady here!" Ooh, Robin! That's cold. Fanny was ready to blow, but then another car came up the driveway.

"So soon?!" The Captain seemed started by another sudden arrival, but for once, I actually recognised the car!

"It's my mum!" I jumped up and rushed to the door, flinging it open and rushing over to her. She seemed flustered and unsure.

"Tilly! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" She seemed flustered.

"Mum, what's wrong? Do you want to come inside?" She nodded and I led her inside. Taking her down to the kitchen so I would not be distracted by ghosts only I could see, concerned with why she was so worried. "Mum, is everything ok?"

"I had some disturbing news I had to settle concerning your father."

"My father?"

"Your REAL father?" Wait, what?!

"My real father?! But…isn't…?"

"Marcus wasn't your real father."

"But…does that mean I'm not-"

"Oh, darling, you're still entitled to what he left you. He put your name down in his will and was a perfect paternal figure in your life."

"But he wasn't my father?"

"No, darling. Because there is something else I must discuss with you."

"About my real father."

"Yes. Because it's also something to do with this house." Everything is getting stranger and stranger! "Yes. I didn't realise it when I first came here with you, but I have been to the house before. Many years ago, I used to work as a Samantha Fox impersonator – it surprisingly helped pay for a nice flat. As it happens, around that time, I met up with a nice man with an interest in Samantha Fox. We had a few shots, talked a lot, and then took me some place. This place." I looked around.

"Ew! Mum! You two could have canoodled in my room!" I felt sick.

"It gets worse. We…err…we were in bed together until he didn't move anymore!"

"Mum!"

"I don't know what happened! Nothing was said and I hid away in obscurity! Until recently…" She gave me a letter. "He had a wife, or widow now, who has passed away. You are his last surviving heir as he never had any legitimate children. Now, I know it's a lot to deal with, but it's important that you understand the seriousness of the actions that have happened. If you are to accept what the letter contains, it would expose you to a world you might not be prepared for. I managed to escape it, and you have the choice to do the same." I opened the letter, my mother's words still ringing in my mind. It was from my father's wife, explaining that when she met my mum, she understood why her father cheated on her with my mum. But that she didn't have any hard feelings about what happened as she felt my father got his just deserts, having died in disgrace as he should've. Something felt familiar about all of this, the way she described my real father in the letter reminded me of someone that I couldn't put my name on. Then, at the bottom…

"I hope these words find you in good health and understand that, whilst you have your father's genetics in you, you do not have to follow his footsteps.

All the best, my dear, and I shall see you on the otherside.

Sincerely,

Baroness Lynda Fawcett"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

I just stared at the letter. Staring at the name. Fawcett. **Fawcett**. I couldn't move at all once the news has settled in.

"Mum…are you sure this is right?!"

"It is. I had an affair with him, I was involved in his sex scandals, and I gave birth to you 9 months after he died."

"And you didn't think to tell me this until now?!"

"I didn't think you needed to know!" Of course. Thinking that I would be better if I didn't know certain things unless it was relevant.

"But Mum, I've got builders coming tomorrow. I can't deal with this now!"

"I know, honey, but this is important to discuss now that Baroness Fawcett has died. You would have to go through a lot of paperwork to make sure what they both left you goes to you."

"It's still a lot for me to process, and I can't have that whilst I need to work on this house." What could she do instead of being worried about two things at once?! Deep breathing, Tilly. Keep remembering what Cheryl told you. Remember what your therapist taught you to do. Then it hit me…literally. Mike crashed into the kitchen and into me, knocking me onto the floor!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Mike then helped me up.

"Nah, it's cool." I laughed it off, getting up thanks to Mike. "Mike!" I suddenly screamed, making Mike and my mum jump.

"What?!" he yelled back in equal pitch to my own.

"Maybe you can help me with something…"

~X~

Woke up the next morning, feeling a little drowsy, stomach churning. Today was the day for the builders to arrive. I felt sick just thinking about it. Oh well, the only way to keep going is one foot in front of the other. Just as my therapist said.

I made sure I was dressed and ready by the window so I could see them as they came up the drive. I had texted Terry warning him about the broken fountain, so they saw what to avoid as the three vans came up the drive.

"Oh, it's these men again!" Fanny remarked in disgust. "They had better not expose their behinds like the last time!" Robin, meanwhile, was jumping up and down, as if he was excited to see the builders again. I really wanted to ask why he was so excited, but as I'm sure the men could see me, the unfortunate time to ignore my ghostly friends had to begin. Mike had already left the house with my mother to take her around the village and nearby buildings. It helps having him around the house so that I can basically load him with the stuff that I don't want to do, but that does mean for today, I am the only one to see and hear Alison, as well as the other ghosts. Oh great.

Soon, Terry and his crew entered and set down their tool kits. I shook hands with Terry as Robin bounded towards the rest of the team, greeting them. It was sad to see so much enthusiasm from the caveman and not have it returned.

"We'll just take a look around the site and see what we can do. We did some work here a couple years back, didn't turn out so well."

"Yeah, my cousin and her husband lived here. I've inherited it from her."

"What happened? Alison, was it?"

"Yeah…she's…disappeared…" I said as I looked directly at Alison, who was staring angrily at the back of Terry's head.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." He did look sad when I told him.

"Right, well, I'm going to be up in the attic with my guitar. Find me when you're done."

"Alright then." And with that, he retreated to join his team.

Once I had made my spot in the attic, guitar in hand, everything felt much calmer than it had been over the last few days. Just strumming away, strings vibrating in my hand…everything sounded so soothing. As the chords sing through the air, I begin to sing along with it…

_In my imagination_

_There is no complication_

_I dream about you all the time_

_In my mind, a celebration_

_The sweetest of sensation_

_Thinking you could be mine_

_In my imagination_

_There is no hesitation_

_We walk together hand in hand_

_I'm dreaming_

_You fell in love with me_

_Like I'm in love with you_

_But dreaming's all I do_

_If only they'd come true_

_I should be so lucky_

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love_

_I should be so lucky_

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love_

I stopped. I suddenly realised I wasn't the only one singing. Shuddering, I turned to see who it was, and to my surprise, dear Thomas was standing right behind me, smiling.

"I didn't know you knew that song!" I said, amazed that he seemed to know the words considering Kylie Minogue didn't exist in regency times.

"I had heard it before. The words captured me." He walked over to the window and sat beside me. "Embarrassingly, I originally mistook them for my own original verses. I had then presented it to your cousin during my infatuation of her." I just laughed once I heard this.

"You used this song as an expression of your heart?!"

"Yes, amusingly." Thomas chuckled. It's always lovely to see him in a good nature.

"I was just using it as a stupid warm-up. I-I needed something to cheer me up." I looked down at my guitar.

"Cheer you up? What could be troubling you, my dear?" I wanted to curl up further into myself, even though I was with Thomas. I couldn't tell him. He knew Julian for longer than I ever had, dead or alive, which led me to think…

"Thomas, you've seen many deaths in this house, right?" He looked stunned.

"My darling, what a macabre subject to discuss!"

"Please, I just want to know from you…" he sighed.

"Yes, every death from the Button family we have witnessed. More often than not, they passed on, not wanting to live on as ghosts."

"With Julian's death…how did that happen? As you saw it yourself."

"We didn't really. The Captain insisted that we all stay out of that room. We only realised what had happened when his lady friend burst out of the room, screaming!" Hmm, and by that time, they wouldn't have looked close enough to see Mum's face. Probably why no one said anything when I arrived. Otherwise, that would have been the topic of discussion as soon as I entered the building. Thomas looked at me. "Are you sure that you are fine?"

"If…if only you really knew." I could not look him in the eye, knowing that not even I could face the truth.

~X~

I escaped to the garden soon after, mostly because of the constant drilling that even reached up to the attic. Many thoughts were spinning through my brain that it was difficult to process, but even then, there was something about the sound of my guitar that soothed everything and made me feel at peace. I walked by the lake and sat on the bank, feeling the wind brush past my face. It was so serene…

"BOO!" I luckily fell backwards and not into the lake, but of course Robin would be the one to make me jump!

"Oh Robin, please!" I pleaded with him. "Not now! I'm not in the mood!" Robin frowned.

"Not in mood?"

"You know, up for it. I'm just feeling down at the moment." Not sure Robin understood as he promptly lifted me up.

"Now you up!" I smiled softly and got out of his grasp.

"Not like that. Just…I've had some disturbing news told to me and I don't know what to do about it." At that, Robin just looks at me, almost like it is with sympathy.

"One foot in front of other?" So, he's listened into my therapy for myself! I smiled. "Continue with who you are and be you. Because that is best you to be." Despite the limited vocabulary, Robin surprisingly knew just what to say at that moment.

"Robin, any idea where Julian is?"

"In library think." At that, I took off back into the house, leaving my guitar in the garden. I found him attempting to turn the page of a book with deep frustration.

"Ah, you!" He didn't seem that happy to see me, but against my gut feelings, I remained. "If you're here, might as well help me with this book!" It was a copy of Tipping The Velvet.

"Oh," I was surprised to see the cover. "you like Sarah Waters?"

"Who?" he asked. I held back my frustration, trying to keep my focus on what I had to say.

"Listen, Julian, I have something important to tell you, and it's impertinent that you know." Julian just looked up at me, perplexed.

"Well, spit it out, woman, I haven't exactly got all day!" The utter rudeness! How am I related to this man?! He cannot be the person who was my mum's partner in their special tango! He continued to look at me as I seethed in rage at his utter behaviour, trying my best not to explode. I looked at him, I breathed, and…

~X~

I stormed out. I couldn't do it. I can't stand to be in the same room as him for five seconds, let alone stand that I'm related to him! I stood in my hallway, shaking whilst trying to hold it all in. I could see the builders passing me by, trying to stay out of their way, but everything in me just felt so heavy. Terry was one of those that passed me by, who actually turned to look at me.

"Tilly, you alright?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had, um, received some news and it's just hard to take in. That's all." I tried to smile, but Terry didn't seem to believe me.

"I may not know what is going on, but what I do know is something that can cheer you up." He then handed me a flyer. "It's the Button House Fair, happens every year, and happening tomorrow. Me and the boys have a stall there and a few others do from the town." I looked at the flyer, seeing that it all goes to charity. That might be something I can focus on for now whilst the house is fixed up.

"Thanks Terry. Can I get you a tea?"

"No, don't worry. I brought a flask." He waved his flask at me. "Your cousin seemed to be very surprised at my specifications for tea."

"That is my cousin for you!" I waved him off as I walked back to my room, still clutching the flyer. This might be fun to go to…maybe…I felt something on my shoulder, turning to see that it's Thomas. He put his arm around me. At that moment, that dam holding all my feelings in just broke. I started sobbing into his waistcoat. I could only imagine how much that shocked him.

"Darling! Whatever could be the matter?! My dear Tilly?"

"Thomas, my mum told me some insane news last night and it's just been difficult to take in, I…I…" It was hard to get my words out, even with Thomas by my side.

"Tilly, shush, it's fine. I'm here, Alison's also in the house, everything is ok." He was a great comforter. He's the only person I could tell.

"Remember when I asked you about Julian's death and how he became a ghost?"

"Yes?"

"And how you mentioned a woman had run screaming out the door after he died?"

"Yes?"

"That woman…was my mum. And 9 months after that date, she had me." He looked at me as I told him. Once I'd finished, he didn't say anything, but he pulled me in tightly for a hug. Being held in his embrace felt so right, but I didn't want this to become a Gavin and Stacey moment. I may have told someone, but it wasn't the person I was supposed to tell.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thomas stayed with me in my room for the rest of the day. Mike and my mum had come back so the builders let them know when they headed off. I found out due to a letter found passed underneath my door. I only hoped that I could improve mentally before the fete began. Just remember what Cheryl told you, remember the advice from your therapist. You don't want a repeat of last year and be sent back…

*knock knock* I went down to see who it could be. Turns out that it was Terry, weirdly in casual clothes.

"Hi Tilly, is it ok if we start setting up our marquee round back?"

"Yeah, sure. You want some breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm ok. Getting a vegan fry-up at our spot." Ooh, vegan breakfast! Whilst I'm not vegan myself, it's nice to see the selection available.

"Ok, do you need any help with it?"

"Nah, it's ok. You just enjoy the fete once all the stalls are up."

"Ok." I smiled and waved at the builders as they walked around to the grounds. I also watched as other people came by and set up their marquees and stalls. BBQs, pizza, fusion glass, classic cars, ferret rescue, a local choir, and even local honey produce! I will say, the locals, and even some that look to have come from far away, definitely have a creative passion for their local events. The ghosts…it was a mixed bag.

"We should all go and view the stalls! It's all so exciting!" Pat was leading a group that was optimistic about the fete, along with Mary, Kitty, and even Robin. The others were more…pessimistic.

"They're destroying the lovely lawn! They'll go on the petunias next!" Fanny complained.

"Fanny, you can't treat the petunias. You can't exactly touch anything, can you?" Alison put forward. She was in the camp of "eh, might check it out".

"Even so!" Fanny replied in defiance, "I will not have these people come onto my grounds and destroy it with their cheap stock!"

"Fanny!" I looked at her, sternly. "I'll make sure that nothing band happens, but at the same time, these people put a lot of hard work into their stock, calling it cheap is unkind and unfair to them!" I looked out of the window to see if anyone outside had seen me talk to the ghosts, but luckily no one had. I took a deep breath, and then left the room to enter the fete.

A lot of smiling faces were around the fete, all the different groups of people gathering around the variety of tents that offered a lot of choice for consumers. This was the first time in months that I had seen a lot of people that were actually alive. It made Tilly feel more comfortable, seeing people that were living and breathing; she felt sane, seeing people so excited and vibrant, all having fun. There was one tent that caught her eye…

"Hi, how can I help you?" A bright woman seemed to catch Tilly's attention. She walked over to the tent.

"Err, yeah, hi." Tilly said, meekly. "What's this for then?"

"We're ghost fans, and this house is meant to be the optimal spot for some of the best and eclectic ghosts in the country." The woman told Tilly. "Most places have ghosts from Tudor or Victorian times, but there's meant to be ghosts from the Stone Age, as well as ghosts from the last few decades."

"Really?" Tilly replied, acting like she wasn't privy to this knowledge. "I actually live here, so I was wondering if there was something in my house."

"Well, there's supposedly ghosts from all eras." Another member said. "From the Stone Age to the 1990s, no one really knows why it's so varied and what caused them all." It was all interesting to hear from these ghost enthusiasts, especially with their ideas on who was in the house. Chatting with all at that tent, it was obvious that these guys were fanatics, but in a loving communal way. It was great to hear their stories and theories without revealing that I could verify their claims. I mentioned how the house was giving me music ideas and that I was a musician.

"Why don't you sing for us?" a woman named Sarah asked. The others in the tent pleaded for me to as well. I wasn't too sure, considering there was a lot of people I had only met, and far more I didn't know, so I don't know how they would react. But another in that tent handed me a guitar and insisted. I knew my metal style wouldn't go down particularly well, so I strummed the best thing I could think of at that time. I began with a chord…

"_King of shadows_

_King of shades_

_Hades was king of the Underworld_

_But he fell in love with a beautiful lady_

_Who walked up above in her mother's green field_

_He fell in love with Persephone_

_Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun_

_And he took her home to become his queen_

_Where the sun never shone_

_On anyone"_

I gulped, thinking I was terrible, but there suddenly was a crowd around me. I continued.

"_The lady loved him and the kingdom they shared_

_But without her above, not one flower would grow_

_So King Hades agreed that for half of each year_

_She would stay with him there in his world down below_

_But the other half, she could walk in the sun_

_And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright_

_Which is where the seasons come from_

_And with them, the cycle_

_Of the seed and the sickle_

_And the lives of the people_

_And the birds in their flight_

_Singing la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la"_

As I finished, I was still surrounded by smiling faces. I even saw a few ghostly faces smiling at me, comforting me further.

~x~

The fete continued on that day and I visited as many other stalls and tents as I could. The other ghosts whispered in my ear about different items they wanted in the house and, as the living member of the households, decided to get a few of them. Once it was over, it was sad to see people leave, but then again, there was something about being alone in the house, more so with my ghostly pals. I took a moment to sit in the attic, looking out at the fields as the cars drove off into the distance. I pondered and wrote what I felt into my lyric book. As it started to rain outside, I surveyed the area, calmly viewing everything outside. It was one of those times I truly felt at peace in that time. Of course, that peace didn't last for long, as the sound of something rolling on the ground came as I was just completing a line for the bridge. To no surprise, it was Humphrey's head.

"Met the Queen of Hearts, I see?" I joked. Humphrey looked up at me, confused. "Literary joke." I said to brush it off. "Would have worked better if someone like Thomas was here!"

"Funny you should mention that." Humphrey began, "Thomas hasn't stopped talking about that song you did. Something about Hades and Persephone."

"Ah, yeah, it's from a musical. Kinda nice and folky." I smiled, thinking about the interesting story of Hadestown.

"Yeah, he was saying that it probably related to you and Julian or something, I couldn't really catch all of his yammering." I stopped, my smile fallen.

"What did he say?"

"Yeah, apparently you're connected or something to Julian and were asking a lot about how he died-" I didn't want to hear the rest. I got up and was about to make my way out when Humphrey called after "Hey, wait, if you're heading down, bring me back to my body, won't ya?" I sighed and grabbed Humphey's head, then continued my way down.

Humphrey said Thomas was in the main room, which I stomped my way down to. I opened into the room, fuming, even at Thomas smiling. I didn't want to hear and threw Humphrey's head at him in anger. Thomas managed to catch him, though to his own surprise as well.

"Woah-what has got my lady so distressed?"

"Distressed?! I told you to not speak to anyone about me and Julian!"

"I would have thought you had told him by now!"

"You know me, I can't! But at this point, he's going to hear it from someone else before I tell him! Thanks to you!"

"Darling, please-"

"Don't 'darling' me! You broke my trust!" I finally breathed. "I need air. Do not follow me." I added bluntly, seeing Thomas' solemn face. It hurt to see it, but he hurt me.

I made my way to the library and sat, trying to clear my mind. That was an awful blowout I had. I felt like even more of my emotions were going to churn out, but at that moment, he entered.

Julian, at first, didn't notice that I was curled up in an armchair. He immediately went to the bookcase, glancing over the titles.

"Need any help with them?" I spoke.

"Matilda!" Julian said, after regaining his composure. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." I looked down, crestfallen. Julian walked over.

"Now what could be the matter then?" he asked.

"Julian," I began, "I found out some news recently, concerning you, and I think you need to hear it." He sat down, concerned. "I had learned how you died. I know because the woman there at the time, she's my mother, working as a Samantha Fox impersonator. 9 months after your death, I was born. And now, because your wife has died, I am the sole heir of the Fawcett household. I am your daughter."

Julian blinked, obviously thinking about all that I said. Then, he spoke.

"Ah." He said. "So that night was a success after all!" I'm related to this man…I breathed and made my way out. "Hey, what-what now?"

"I need to decide whether to take on the name and your scandal, or remain anonymous." I breathed in and out, and looked at him as he looked at me.

"And what do you want to do?" he asked. This was the first time I saw Julian look at me earnestly, as if he cared about someone other than himself.

"I…I don't know."


End file.
